Unexpected Occurences
by MadamInsane
Summary: Sakura leaves on a mission with a mysterious young girl only to find out it was a trap set by none other than the Akatsuki.   There is an OC and it is Itachi/Sakura. I am fixing up the chapters so give me tips on grammer and stuff ok XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Searching**

"Where is the Hokage's tower?" I shouted, "I NEED TO SEE THE HOKAGE!"

I was directed towards a large building down the road. I ran towards it at a lightning speed and followed the signs to the office. I pushed past the guards and ran into the office. There was a large breasted blond woman and a pink haired girl.

"Get back here!" A voice from outside shouted. I shut the doors and locked them. The two women looked at me.

"Which one of you is the Hokage?" I breathed heavily. The blond haired woman put her hand up slowly. "I need your help... I need a doctor... My big... My big... Bro..."

Everything went black...

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked at the young girl who fell unconscious in her office. Short white to grey hair, a black trench coat on, black pants and a dark blue shirt, all plain and she saw her eyes were bright blue when she entered the office.<p>

"What just happened?" Tsunade gaped.

"I don't know..." Sakura Haruno hummed as she tied her short pink hair back and checked the young girl. She opened the doors to tell the guards to stand off and it was ok. "She is unconscious... She is tired and stressed."

"When will she wake up?" Tsunade asked,

"Pretty quickly..." Sakura replied as she picked the small girl up. "She is just stressed out... I think she has been running for a while..."

Tsunade went outside her office to tell her assistant not to let anyone in until the small girl wakes up.

* * *

><p>"BROTHER!" I shouted as I sat up and looked at where I was. I was lying on a couch and across from me were the same two women from before.<p>

"I am the fifth Hokage, my name is Tsunade." The blond woman said straight away. "You collapsed from exhaustion after running in here... You need a doctor?"

"Yes!" I jumped up in an instant. "My brother is injured... He is hurt... It's his eyes... I need a doctor to help him."

"Where is he?"

"South... a few days..."

"The name of the place." Tsunade replied and sighed, "We need the name honey..."

"Um..."

"You don't know the name of the place...?" Sakura asked and I shook my head in response. "You know where it is though..."

"I do..." I nodded.

"Tsunade with your permission may I go... I will tell you where I am when I get there..." Sakura offered, "I would like to help this poor girl."

"I don't know..." Tsunade hummed, "I guess it will be ok... There isn't anything for you to do... I will give you two weeks... How long did it take you to get here...?"

"Um... I left... yesterday... I took a boat... then another boat... then I slept... Then I ran here..." I replied.

"We will take it a bit slower than that... if you don't mind that is...?" Sakura said to me. I nodded slowly, "Is his condition bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he dying?"

"No..." I replied, "But he needs his eyes to fight and protect me..."

"And he let you come all this way on your own?" Tsunade asked in confusion, "Isn't that reckless...?"

"I know but I need someone to heal him..." I whispered, "Please help!"

"Sakura go get ready and take this girl with you... Here is your budget and get some food in this poor thing. What is your name?"

"Nai!" I cheered, "My name is Nai."

"Ok then Nai..." Tsunade nodded, "Sakura I expect message of where you are in three days... And I expect to see you in two weeks today... I trust that's enough time to fix eye sight..."

"More than." Sakura nodded,

"And if you forget to tell me where you are then you are going to get a lecture and a half when you return." Tsunade snapped. Sakura seemed afraid of her threats... _A lecture scares her? _I thought, she was strange.

We left the office and entered into the busy streets, they seemed different now that I wasn't rushing through them. Sakura took me to her house where she packed her bags and then took me to a Ramen Stand.

"If we are in a rush Ramen is the quickest meal to get and eat." Sakura explained and ordered us Ramen. I sat there awkwardly, I didn't like a lot of silence so I decided to start a conversation.

"Why are you scared of a lecture?" I asked Sakura. She stopped eating and choked a little while she laughed. "What's funny?"

"Nothing... It's just Lady Tsunade's version of a lecture is brutal beatings..." Sakura explained. I nodded in awe... _What a bitch... _I hummed to myself.

After eating Sakura and I left for the South Gate of Konoha and told me to stay close to her when we were walking through the forest. I tried to explain to her where we were going but the fact I had no idea what the name of the country we were to enter into was called it made it hard. It wasn't much help that I wasn't evem aware of what country we were in.

"There is a river and a brigde that we cross... at the end of this path." I explained but she still didnt know what I was talking about. When we finally got there she understood that I meant the border between her country and the next. The country was the Tea country and we had to go to the end of it to catch a boat.

"We can take this carriage to where we need to go." Sakura explained to me, "It will be quicker than on foot."

"Where to?" The man asked,

"She doesn't know the name of the place, just the directions." Sakura explained to the man who drove the carriage.

"Well in that case, sit up front with me and tell me where to go so I can direct the horses..." The man smiled. I jumped into the front seat and Sakura sat behind me. I directed him to where I wanted to go and we ended up in a Fishing Village.

"This is Port City." The man said to me as I jumped off the carriage. Sakura paid him and because it was dark we were forced to stay the night in a hotel.

With plans to start again the next morning, after a quick dinner we headed straight for bed to be ready for the long boat ride the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Mysterious Girl**

The next morning I woke up to Sakura softly shaking me. She had breakfast for me and two tickets to the Sea Countries main island. _She must have gotten up really early_... I thought to myself and began to eat.

"It's the only island directly south of here so then we will take another boat from there." Sakura explained, "Just show me where from when we get there... We will be staying the night there too; it will take a day to get to the Sea Country Capital."

"Um... ok..." I said between bites.

I was sitting on the bow of the boat watching the water; I was focused on the fish swimming around the boat. Our boat was a passenger boat so it wasn't going fast.

"You like fish?" A voice said from behind me. Sakura came up to me with Dango which is dumplings on a stick. "If I knew that I would have brought you fish..."

"It's ok." I smiled innocently.

"So how old are you Nai?" Sakura asked me,

"I don't know..." I replied, "I can't remember..."

"That's no good." Sakura hummed, "Maybe I can ask your brother..."

"He might know." I cheered and ate the Dango. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Sakura replied,

"You're younger than my brother... I think he is twenty one... I think..." I replied and continued to look down at the fish.

"So how is it that you don't know the name of where you live?"

"Never asked," I shrugged, "Didn't feel important..."

"Well when we get there I will know and so will Tsunade when I message her..." Sakura smiled, "Then maybe I can come back and visit you, make sure your ok."

"That sounds like fun..." I smiled happily.

"Do you know any ninja?"

"Heaps." I smiled, "My brother and I live with lots of them."

"That's good, your very well protected then..." Sakura nodded, "Will I meet them?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"Do you have any ninja training?"

"Umm..." I began to hum, "Do I have to answer that?"

"No... No..." Sakura shook her head and looked at me in curiosity. "Are you interested in ninja?"

"A bit..." I shrugged, "I don't know if I would want to be one... I don't like being told what to do all the time..."

"Yeah I got to admit that is the downfall of the job." Sakura sighed, "They don't send me on many missions that require a lot of fighting... I am a medic first..."

"Must suck." I hummed, "My brother is really strong." I smiled and jumped onto the deck. "Can I have more Dango?"

"Of course." Sakura smiled and took me inside.

The day went quickly but when we got to the Sea Country Capital it was nearly dark so Sakura said it would be safer to wait until morning to go further.

"We will leave in the morning; I talked to a man who said he will take us across to the southern Island of this country... Does the name Kika Island ring a bell?"

"Not sure..." I whispered, "What if it is the wrong one?"

"Well he said he is going to be there for an hour and he will take us back if needed." Sakura explained. "So no harm done."

"Ok." I nodded and headed off for bed, I had to get up early.

* * *

><p>The next day was the same as yesterday, Sakura was ready and had breakfast for me. It was fish which I loved.<p>

"Why are you up so early?"

"I make it a habit to get up early so I am ready for the day." Sakura replied,

"You remind me of my brother." I laughed, "He always gets up early..."

The boat ride was a few hours long but we were at the island eventually. Sakura and I got onto the dock and it was the right place. Sakura said she would send a letter to her Leader when we get to my house. We walked through the forest and Sakura began to get curious as to where we were going.

"How far is it from the town?"

"Other end." I replied softly and stopped in a clearing.

"What is it?" Sakura asked and froze. She pushed me behind her and pulled out weapons to protect us as three people appeared in front and behind her.

"Hello there..." The blond haired one smirked. They were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"Akatsuki..." Sakura gasped. "Stay behind me Nai." She ordered. "What do you want?"

"Well we need your abilities..." The blond one replied, "I thought Nai explained that she needed you to heal her brother..."

"Nai?" Sakura turned to me.

"My brother needs to be healed." I whispered and ran to the dark haired male standing in front of her with piercing red eyes. "His eyes are sore..." I looked up at the man's eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha is not your brother..." Sakura retorted, "It's impossible."

"Not by blood you idiot." He replied and looked at the blue man behind Sakura. "Go ahead Kisame..." He said and before Sakura could register anything, she was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Traitor or Torture**

Sakura began to stir and she shot up as memories flooded into her head of what had happened.

"_Hello there..." The blond haired one smirked. They were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds._

"_Akatsuki..." Sakura gasped. "Stay behind me Nai." She ordered. "What do you want?"_

"_Well we need your abilities..." The blond one replied, "I thought Nai explained that she needed you to heal her brother..."_

"_Nai?" Sakura turned to me._

"_My brother needs to be healed." I whispered and ran to the dark haired male standing in front of her with piercing red eyes. "His eyes are sore..." I looked up at the man's eyes._

"_Itachi Uchiha is not your brother..." Sakura retorted, "It's impossible." _

"_Not by blood you idiot." He replied and looked at the blue man behind Sakura. "Go ahead Kisame..." He said and before Sakura could register anything, she was out cold._

"Where am I?" Sakura whispered, "How long have I been out?" She asked herself. She looked around and no one was in the room. All of her belongings were gone so she would have to use brute force to get out. "What was with Nai?" She whispered and made her way to the door. Except being woozy she was fine, she was not hurt in anyway, except a throbbing feeling in the back of her neck.

She used her chakra to unlock the door and she made her way through the winding halls, she couldn't sense anyone around so she made her way. Turning the corner she looked one way but failed to notice the person she was about to walk into.

"Fuck." She cursed.

"That is not the language a young lady should use." The person said.

"Wait..." She gaped, "That voice... Sasori... But I killed you..."

"He's a puppet..." Another voice said from behind her, "I can mend anything... A puppet heart is nothing."

"Who are you?" Sakura gaped at the hooded figure behind her.

"Kakuzu..." He snorted. "And your name...?"

"Sakura." She snapped, "What do you all want from me...?"

"Didn't Nai tell you?"

"To heal her big brother?" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone. "Is that all?"

"Indeed." Sasori replied, "Now follow me..." Sakura followed him into a large room where all the members of the Akatsuki were sitting. The only standing member was the hologram of what she guessed was the Leader. Sasori and Kakuzu forced Sakura into the centre of them room where she noticed me waving to her happily.

"Hi Sakura." I smiled; Sakura had a strange look on her face.

"Sakura Haruno." The hologram man said, "I am the Leader of the Akatsuki, my name is Pein... We have brought you here to heal Itachi Uchiha..."

"And if I say no...?"

"You will be tortured until you do." He replied,

"Just so he isn't weak... you will harm an innocent person just for him to be a useful member..." Sakura snorted.

"In this world... no ninja is innocent." Pein replied. "So your reply is...?"

"Hell no... I will rather die than heal an enemy..." Sakura snapped,

"But they will hurt you..." I cried, "And you are nice... They will cut your chakra so you can't heal yourself... I can't heal big wounds..."

"Why would you heal me?" Sakura sneered, "I am your enemy..."

"Nai has no enemies..." Pein replied, "Nai just does what she wants..."

"So you didn't order her to get me... sure..." Sakura rolled her eyes,

"It was my idea..." I replied in confusion. _What does she mean? _I thought to myself. I missed a part of the conversation but I think Sakura definitely refused because Sasori wrapper her body up in chakra strings and another puppet took her away.

"Come on Nai." Kisame called to me. "Food time..."

"Yum..." I cheered and ran after him... (**A/N – one track mind much? ^^**)

* * *

><p><strong>Yo peeps ^^<strong>

**I'm pretty sure my chapters are getting shorter and shorter... XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Bad to Worse**

It had been one month and Sakura was yet to crack under the torture. Itachi had been doing the majority of the torture, even though by using his Mangekyou it was making his eyes worse.

I was in charge of keeping her alive but I am not too good on healing other people, I can bring myself back from the brink of death but I can only heal some injuries of others. I went into the room where Sakura was being kept between torture sessions with a tray of food and water. I placed it in front of her and sat down eating a bar of chocolate. I had put a bar on her tray so I didn't make her jealous.

"Can you heal my big brother yet?" I asked with my mouth full of chocolate. "He is really sore... and I can't heal him..."

"No..." Sakura snorted, "I don't understand you..."

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"You act all innocent but you're not..." Sakura snapped, "You have no enemies my ass... You're just as bad as those murderers... And you think you're free willed...? No... they are using you..."

"What?" I gaped and dropped my chocolate bar. "No... that's..."

"It's obvious..." Sakura replied, "Itachi is a cold blooded killer and for whatever use you are to them, it is the only thing keeping you alive. The second they don't need you they will kill you..."

"No way..." I cried and stood up, "They wouldn't do that... Big Brother wouldn't let them..."

"Itachi isn't your big brother and he doesn't think of you as a sister... you are a tool to them..." Sakura replied darkly.

"Not true!" I cried out and ran out of them room with the door slamming shut behind me. Before I could get even a meter away from the door I slammed right into Itachi.

"What is wrong Nai?" Itachi asked as I buried my face into his coat. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you don't like me..." I replied and went to run away from him but he held me to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Sakura said you were using me... that you didn't think of me as a sister... and she said I was as bad as a murderer... She called us all murderers..."

"I wouldn't dream of using you." Itachi raised an eyebrow, "You know if you wanted to leave you can... No one is forcing you to stay here..."

"So you don't want me here?"

"If you left Nai I would feel compelled to leave with you..." Itachi replied, "Do not listen to anything that stupid girl says... She knows nothing."

"But..."

"But nothing..." Itachi replied. "Go see Kisame, he has brought food here... I will talk to our prisoner..."

"Ok." I smiled and wiped away my tears. I hugged Itachi and ran to the kitchen area.

Itachi opened the door to the room Sakura was in and turned the lights up. Sakura stared into his red eyes which pretty much screamed rage.

"How dare you tell her those lies!" Itachi snapped at Sakura and kicked her. Sakura went flying into the wall and with a pained expression she looked up at the looming Itachi.

"So the great Itachi does have emotion...?" Sakura retorted. "It's the truth though... I can't imagine someone like you feeling emotion for someone else..."

"Well you thought wrong." Itachi replied and kicked her face into the wall. "The honest truth is that I think of Nai as my little sister... she has no obligations to this group, she helps here and there but she can leave when she wants... If she left I would leave too..."

"So what?" Sakura snorted and wiped her bloody nose, "You really do love her like a sister...? What about Sasuke... you know...? Your real sibling..."

"He is nothing but a weak and pathetic boy..." Itachi replied, "Too controlled by his emotion to think properly..."

"And Nai?"

"May have her emotions to guide her but she knows what is best to her... she does not hate people... She finds it hard to think of people as enemies..." Itachi replied. "She is incredibly powerful but she cannot access that power until she is older... Until then... I look after her."

After are severely brutal beating from Itachi, Sakura was beginning to wish she kept her mouth shut. She was just sick of the treatment, she didn't deserve it but she believed the only way to make amends was to do something that all her morals told her not to do.

* * *

><p>I slowly entered the room where Sakura was, it had been two days since she lied to me about Itachi and the Akatsuki but I was ok with bringing her food. I put the tray down and turned to leave.<p>

"Nai..." Sakura's voice said softly.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I'm sorry..." She apologised. I turned around in confusion and waited for her to continue. "What I said... I shouldn't have... I... I am just stupid... I am sick of this crap and I had to vent somehow... You seemed like an easy target."

"Oh..." I replied. _Is that a bad thing?_ I was still confused...

"To say sorry..." Sakura continued. "If you get your leader to allow me to rebuild my chakra to heal myself properly... and enough to heal others... I will heal your big brother..."

"You will?" I asked in excitement, "No joke..."

"Cross my heart." Sakura reached up and did a cross over her heart. "Will you accept my apology?"

"YES!" I cheered and hugged her. I think I hurt her accidently but she brushed it off. I ran out of the room but this time smiling brightly. I smashed into Itachi (yet again) and he saw the massive smile on my face.

"And what happened this time?"

"AS AN APOLOGY..."

"Inside voice..."

I took a deep breath, "As an apology Sakura said she will heal you... But we have to lay off hurting her and let her regain chakra to heal herself as well as you..."

"Consider it done..." A voice said from behind me. It was the leader but it was a hologram of him. "Tell her I will give her a week to recover with no chakra draining and then she is to go to work. Ask her what she needs for this..."

"Ok." I cheered and ran off to tell the others. Itachi stood there and shook his head. He made his way back the way he came to follow me.

* * *

><p>Sakura had recovered in four days and she was at full chakra so she was able to begin with Itachi's treatment.<p>

"Where is Nai?" Sakura asked Itachi as she entered his room.

"Mission with Sasori." Itachi replied, "Back in eight days..."

"Right..." Sakura replied and put the notepad that she had requested on his desk and had Itachi lay down on his bed. "So..." Sakura hummed, "Turn off the Sharingon so I can see the damage..." He complied with her wish and she began to pulse her chakra through his temples to his eyes. "Fuck..."

"What?" Itachi asked.

"How much can you see?" Sakura asked and looked into his eyes. "You are practically fully blind..."

"Not much..." Itachi replied, "Black patches in my vision..."

"More than that I would say." Sakura replied. "Ok so this is going to take at least a week... From now on until tomorrow at this time no using the Sharingan... AT ALL!"

"Yes Doctor." Itachi replied sarcastically. Sakura pulled back in surprise. "What?"

"To be perfectly honest I didn't see you using sarcasm... Or having emotion..."

"Sakura I am a human being... Of course I have emotion..."

"You just don't show it often."

"Indeed." Itachi sat up and walked Sakura back to her room. "You can leave your room whenever you want but try to escape and..."

"I wont." Sakura said bluntly. "I cannot go back of what I said to Nai... I promised her..."

"Good then." He replied and left her alone.

* * *

><p>It had been six days and Sakura was just about done with fixing Itachi's eyes to perfect vision and perfectly healed eyes.<p>

"So what is wrong with my eyes?" Itachi asked Sakura as she wrote something down in her book.

"Your Mangekyou pushes extra chakra through your optical nerve... the amount of chakra is too much for the optical nerve... The Mangekyou isn't meant to be used all the time like you use it... So it is paying a heavy toll... I can create a serum eye drop to heal the effects if it was to occur again but I doubt it will happen again for a long time..."

"Intriguing..." Itachi replied.

"So Itachi..." Sakura began, "How is it that you can love Nai but no one else...?"

"Who says I cannot love anyone else?" Itachi replied,

"Another presumption..." Sakura sighed, "You are so hard to read..."

"That's the idea." Itachi shrugged. "And why do you ask this?"

"Curiosity..." Sakura shrugged. "I have been looking at your eyes for six days straight... Did you know you have blue in your eyes...?" Sakura stopped and sat back. "Wow that was cheesy..."

"No I didn't..." Itachi hummed and looked up at Sakura. "Nice to know..." Sakura began to lean closer to Itachi, she was mesmerised by his eyes but at the same time she was curious to know what would happen.

Before she could even comprehend Itachi had raised his head, their lips met and she could feel his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance, she obliged instantly. They began to kiss passionately but it was put to a halt nearly instantly as the door opened loudly.

Itachi sat up in annoyance but calmed down because he noticed who it was.

"HIYA!" I shouted and jumped onto the bed. "What did I miss?"

"He can see clearly now." Sakura shrugged and stood up.

"And apparently I have blue in my eyes..." Itachi shrugged.

"WOW!" I shouted and pinned him down so I could put my face right above his to stare into his eyes. "I never noticed..."

Too busy staring into Itachi's eyes I failed to notice Sakura leaving the room. Just as the door opened I jumped off the bed to tackle Sakura in a hug.

"Hello to you to Nai." Sakura laughed,

"Thank you so much for healing him!" I cheered and then pouted. "Oh no..."

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he stood up.

"I forgot to give you the message..." I gaped and made a whining sound. "Leader wants a meeting with us..."

"What?" Itachi asked.

We rushed to the meeting room where Leader was waiting in hologram form. The other members were in there too.

"I'm so sorry we are late." I cried, "I forgot... I found out Itachi is healed... and he has blue in his eyes..."

"Hm." The Leader replied. "This meeting is concerning Sakura..."

"What about me?" Sakura asked and sat next to Itachi.

"We are extending an invite to you to join our organisation..." He replied, "Your thoughts?"

Sakura stood up and began to pace. She seemed to have millions of things going through her mind and after at least ten minutes she turned to the Leader.

"During my time here..." Sakura hummed, "I have become a traitor... by healing Itachi... I have befriended the most adorable little one and I do not want to leave her..." Sakura began to pace and finally she sat back down. "I cannot return to Konoha... After doing what I have done here..." Sakura paused again...

(*Insert suspenseful music... XD*)

"I will join..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Training with Itachi

"_We are extending an invite to you to join our organisation..." He replied, "Your thoughts?"_

_Sakura stood up and began to pace. She seemed to have millions of things going through her mind and after at least ten minutes she turned to the Leader. _

"_During my time here..." Sakura hummed, "I have become a traitor... by healing Itachi... I have befriended the most adorable little one and I do not want to leave her..." Sakura began to pace and finally she sat back down. "I cannot return to Konoha... After doing what I have done here..." Sakura paused again..._

"_I will join..."_

* * *

><p>After the meeting with the Leader we had another but over dinner. Sakura was to be taught how we did things and what training she will go through.<p>

"So what's the deal with you guys?" Sakura asked, "Kill or be killed... Do we follow a cause?"

"We wish to wipe the map of all these pathetic people." Kakuzu snorted, "That is the cause... to do so we are collecting tailed beasts to obtain the incredible power in order to complete our plans..."

"Makes some sort of sense..." Sakura hummed, "Just means I am going to have to fight Naruto isn't it?"

"Erase all of your past life... Kill your family to destroy ties." Kisame suggested. "I can do it for you..."

"As appealing as that offer is, you're a tad bit late... They died in the Kyuubi battle... Days after my birth..." Sakura shrugged.

"We need to test out how far she is willing to go for the cause..." Sasori said logically. "Your thoughts...?"

"Totally... It should be something huge..." Deidara exclaimed and stood up, "Something awesome and unforgettable..."

"To do that she would have to preserve what she has done..." Sasori replied.

"NO IT..."

"BOYS!" Sakura stood up and slammed her fists on the table. The table cracked clean in half but the table didn't fall inwards, nor did anything move. "What the...?"

"That is one of Nai's abilities." Sasori explained. "She can control objects with her mind."

"That's amazing." Sakura smiled and patted my shoulder. I put my hand on the table and the crack in the table repaired itself. During that time I didn't say a word, nor did I shift my eyes.

"You ok Nai?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Fine!" I smiled when everything was perfect again and I began to jump up and down. "You broke the table!"

"Sorry about that..." Sakura smiled. "Anyway... Boys stop bickering... If you want me to prove myself let me think... I will think of something tell me but until then... SHUT IT!"

"Whoa..." I replied at her outburst. "You're angry..."

"Just peeved." Sakura smiled at me. "So training?"

"Will be starting tomorrow..." Itachi replied and looked at the door. Sakura turned around to see a purple haired woman standing there. Konan was the Leaders partner and she was one of the main connections to him.

"Hello Sakura my name is Konan; I will also be training you at some point. You will become our healer and our weapon... you have the capability."

"Nice to know you all don't doubt me..." Sakura murmured, "Who is training me first."

"Itachi and all day tomorrow." Konan replied, "We will allow you a day off the next to adjust. Any instructions for tomorrow Itachi?"

"You will get up at 5 and if you are not up your dead..." Itachi instructed. Short and simple...

"That's inspiring..." Sakura rolled her eyes and picked up the Akatsuki coat which was given to her. She left for her room to sleep because if she was going to get up THAT early, she should probably get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... In Konoha...<strong>

Tsunade paced frantically in her office. She was pissed off and worried. No one had seen or heard from Sakura, no one had seen her since she left. She had people head south to ask people if they had seen her and no one had. One man said he took a pink haired girl and a small girl on his horse drawn carriage but he couldn't remember where he took them.

"Tsunade." Naruto Uzumaki said as he appeared in the office.

"Anything?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "There is no sign of her... no one has heard from her..."

"It's nearly been two months..." Tsunade sighed, "We all know she isn't strong enough to fight on her own... honestly I didn't think it would be dangerous... This is all my fault..."

Kakashi Hatake entered the office with a sad face; Tsunade couldn't look at him because he obviously had no luck either.

"Nothing Tsunade." Kakashi shook his head. "We must keep looking... But if we don't find her in a year..."

"I know the protocol." Tsunade snapped, "MIA and presumed dead..."

* * *

><p>"Sakura..." I whispered, "Sakura..."<p>

"Huh?" Sakura murmured and looked at me. "What is it Nai?"

"It's nearly five... Big Brother will be mad." I whispered, "Get up."

"Thanks Nai I owe you one." Sakura smiled and got up.

"No problem." I replied and vanished.

"She teleports?" Sakura snorted and got dressed.

Sakura met Itachi outside of the base and he seemed amused.

"That's cheating." He stated in a bland tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Nai woke you up..."

"N...no she didn't." Sakura stammered.

"You are a terrible liar..." Itachi said and raised an eyebrow. "Next time she does that you get punished..."

Sakura huffed and followed Itachi to the training field. He removed his coat and turned around to her, signalling to do the same.

"So what now?"

"I train you in combat... nothing like you are used to..." Itachi replied and put his weapons of the floor next to his coat, signalling Sakura to do the same.

"Come at me..." Itachi instructed and Sakura complied.

Darting over to Itachi, Sakura raised her fist to punch him, he easily dodged and swung his leg around to kick her but it was at such an increased speed that she did not see it coming. She went flying into a tree.

"You're slow..." Itachi noted and pointed to a large case near one of the training dummies. "Open it and put the weights on."

"What?" Sakura snapped.

"Do as I say." Itachi replied. "Now do it." Sakura went over to the case and opened it to find one hundred kilo weights for her legs, fifth kilo weights for each arm and the same for her waist.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura asked.

"I don't kid." Itachi replied. "Put them on and run around this island..."

"For fuck sake." Sakura replied and put the weights on. "You expect me to run in these?"

"Run or die." Itachi replied. "I will go at a normal ninja pace... Run or I will kill you..."

"Fuck!" Sakura said as Itachi picked up his weapons pouch. A kunai came flying at her and she began to bolt.

* * *

><p><strong>12 Hours Later<strong>

"SAKURA!" I cheered and ran towards her... which was a massive mistake because when I got to her she collapsed on me. "SAKURA GAINED WEIGHT!" I screamed and tried to push her off me. Itachi came over and picked her up. She was still conscious but she couldn't move her body.

"Itachi made me gain weight." Sakura breathed and stood up on her own. "I'm going to bed... tomorrow is my day off... I plan to sleep through most of it... if today was this hard... I am not looking forward to the rest of my training days... and all the weeks after that..." She began to mumble as she made her way to her bed.

"Remove the weights for bed but when you get up... they go back on." Itachi instructed her and in return instead of a 'yes sir' or an 'ok'... He got the finger...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I had no idea how to end this one so the finger it was...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 A Year of Training**

After a day of laying in bed and leaving only to eat, Sakura strapped on her weights and made her way to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for her. She ate her breakfast in peace, said goodbye to me and left for Kakuzu's study.

A hooded, masked man with strange eyes sat across from Sakura. Kakuzu was to train her for the morning in medical Jutsu that crosses over into the forbidden area. Sakura wasn't fussed.

"I don't care for teaching so you can teach yourself..." He replied. "I have scrolls on that shelf you can read through and ask Nai... she can get you test subjects whether human or animal... preferably human..."

"Why preferably human?" Sakura asked,

"Nai doesn't like experimentation on animals... I mean... she is one..." Kakuzu shrugged and stood up. "Hidan will come soon so he can train you... After lunch I believe."

Sakura began to read the scrolls and found a lot of medical information that Tsunade herself wouldn't know. She realised that the Jutsu in the scrolls wouldn't work well on animals, she would have to practise on a human. But she didn't want to harm a human being; it went against all her morals. Maybe if one of the members had a killing mission they could bring the body back, but then she realised the human would have to be alive to do this.

"I think I will just leave the practical for now." Sakura hummed and continued to read and memorise. By lunch time she had read through most of the scrolls and began to note down certain points in the same notebook she used when she was working on Itachi's eyes.

"Done reading?" Kakuzu asked as he walked in.

"Not yet." Sakura hummed and stood up, "Lunch is in order. When I am done with Hidan may I return?"

"If you want." Kakuzu replied,

"If you have all this medical knowledge why didn't you heal Itachi's eyes?" Sakura asked in curiosity and closed her note book.

"I am skilled in self regeneration... not others... I have these scrolls that are used for others but I only use them for myself." Kakuzu replied.

"Makes sense." She replied and left the study.

After lunch she followed Hidan to an area in the forest where he began to explain to her that pain should be accepted, that she should enjoy receiving and giving pain.

Hidan explained his beliefs to Sakura and asked her if she believed in any God. She wasn't sure and didn't think that religion was for her.

Hidan just shrugged it off and explained the only way for her to accept pain is to be in pain constantly... So in other words... He was going to torture her using his sadistic methods. He was going to intake some of her blood and tortures her by inflicting harm on his own body therefore harming her. Sakura was not going to make it back to Kakuzu's study any time soon.

* * *

><p>It was eight o'clock and I was worried about Sakura, she and Hidan had not returned so I went to look for them, only to find Sakura unconscious on the floor and Hidan laughing darkly.<p>

"You killed her?" I asked and looked at her.

"She did well to ignore the pain at first but she fell for it after a while... then she fell unconscious from blood loss..." He replied, "Her screams were invigorating."

"In – what?"

"Never mind." He replied and walked away. "She's all yours..."

I healed her as best as I could to bring her back to consciousness so that she could heal herself properly. We made our way back and she went straight to bed without food.

"I think you did kill her..." I said to Hidan who found her pain amusing.

"I wish." Hidan chuckled and walked way.

"I don't..." I murmured and teleported to my room.

* * *

><p>Sakura etched out of bed slowly to find a massive amount of food on the table next to her with a small little note. She rubbed her eyes so she could see clearly and looked at the note. She rubbed her eyes again thinking her eyes were still all fuzzy. It wasn't her eyes; the note had terrible writing on it. She made out '<em>Yum, Tired and Nai.<em>'

"Nai's attempted to write 'I brought you some of the yum food we were eating because I know you are tired. Nai.'" A female voice said from the door. Konan entered the room and stood in front of Sakura. "Nai isn't much of a writer. When you are finished here you can find me outside in the training area. I will be teaching you illusions."

Sakura nodded and ate her breakfast. She finished her food and put her weights on. She put her coat on and left for the training fields. She entered and noticed something was off. Sensing something was off she used a releasing Jutsu to stop illusions.

"Good." Konan said as she appeared in front of Sakura. "You can sense Illusions... but you failed to sense more than one..."

"What?" Sakura asked and stepped forwards only to fall into a stream of water that wasn't there. The illusion lifted and she found herself bobbing in the river. "Nice..." She murmured and climbed onto the water using her chakra to walk on the water.

Sakura spent the day in illusions, she was confused as to what was reality by the end of the day but she was getting the hang of it. Some illusions were not just Jutsu; they were expanded thoughts from the mind.

Over the next few days she trained with Kisame who was teaching her extreme water and ice Jutsu, Sasori insisted on teaching her to work puppets and create her own style of puppeteering and Deidara showed her the art of explosions.

After another hard day with Itachi Sakura had her day off but she decided to do something constructive that day, so she spent the day with me.

"So what powers have you accessed?" Sakura asked as we walked through the small fisherman village, we found a small cafe for the workers and visitors to eat and relax.

"Umm..." I began to think and hum, "I can teleport... And move fast... I can walk on water and climb trees... And T... Tele... Telekinesis... Nothing else yet."

"Do you know what abilities you will get?"

"No." I shrugged, "No one knows..."

Sakura left it at that and we returned back to the base only to receive a message from Itachi, he explained that Sakura was in for a rough time, her training was to be intensified and to be completed in a year. The Leader wants his weapon up and running.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I am not good at chapter endings .<strong>

**So next chapter... The results of this intensified training... **

**(TBH I am surprised I have sticked with writing this fan fiction because normally I give up DX)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Funeral**

* * *

><p><strong>In Konoha<strong>

Tsunade sat at her desk with her head in her hands. It had been a year since Sakura's disappearance and she had just set out plans for her funeral even thought there is no body.

"Send out invites to Sand... the people she went to heal and help..." Tsunade said in a sad voice to Shizune, "Naruto and some others will be talking at the funeral. We will have a side word about the small girl she was helping who is most likely dead as well."

"Yes ma'am." Shizune nodded and left the room.

Tsunade reached into her desk draw and pulled out a bottle of Sake and a cup. She was extremely depressed that Sakura was gone, she blamed herself.

The funeral was in two weeks and on top of that there was something else on her mind. Some ninja had reported a new Akatsuki member who was rumoured to be more ruthless then the rest of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere deep in the Snow Village<strong>

"I'm sorry!" A man cried out in pain, "The ninja wouldn't believe me... they went to the base up there... they didn't believe me..."

"It wasn't hard."

"They are hard to convince... they are all wired up... So they aren't very trusting right now."

"And why is that?"

"This!" The man reached into a draw and pulled out an envelope. "Please ma'am don't hurt me anymore... I tried..."

She took the envelope and read the card inside. "A funeral for Sakura Haruno?"

"A weak ninja or something..." He replied. She chuckled darkly and in a second his neck was snapped.

She took her rice hat off her head and untied her pink hair to let it fall at her neck. "I am not weak."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Base in the Sea Country<strong>

After a two day no sleep travel Sakura returned to the base where she found two people training outside. Well one was training, the other was messing around.

"Sakura!" I cheered as I ran towards her. Itachi stopped training to look towards Sakura who was walking towards him with me on her shoulders.

"Apparently the ninja are not taking things so lightly anymore... they are all on edge." Sakura explained to Itachi, "That is why they didn't leave the shrine alone... they noticed the illusion and deactivated it, at least it was only a pass by base..."

"That's why we didn't do too much to cover it." Itachi replied, "Do we know what they are on edge about?"

"Yeah this." Sakura snorted and gave Itachi the card.

"What does it say?" I cheered and tried to lean over to see it, I ended up pushing Sakura's head down.

"Nai, my head doesn't bend that way." Sakura murmured as she pushed her head back.

"Sorry Big Sis." I giggled.

"Your funeral..." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT?" I shouted and went back to pushing Sakura's head forward to get a better look. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE?"

"No..." Sakura said and put her head back again to stop me from pushing down. "Konoha protocol is if the person on the mission is missing for a year... they are MIA and considered dead."

"That's silly... coz you're not dead." I replied, "I'm sitting on your shoulders..."

"I know I'm alive but they think I am too weak and that I am dead..." Sakura explained,

"But you are strong now."

"And will kick there butts..." Sakura snorted.

"Remember you were going to prove yourself to us?" Itachi brought up, "If we came across Leaf Ninja... kill or serious injure them... that is proving yourself..."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

"So who is coming to my funeral?" Sakura asked at the breakfast table. Everyone was there and there weren't any missions that day. I raised my hand in a second and Itachi nodded slowly.

"I'll pass hot legs." Kisame replied,

"Better things to do fish stick?"

"Much better than being with you..." Kisame snorted. Everyone except Sasori declined. Sasori was interested in going.

The road to Konoha only took a few hours because we ran on the water and ran at a speed not many ninja can run at.

Getting near the gate Sakura placed an illusion on us, although Sasori did not because no one had seen him before.

"I have blond hair." I cheered as I looked into a mirror. "Can I have short blond hair for real?"

"No." Sakura replied, "It wouldn't suit your actual looks."

"Hm." I replied and look at her. She was brunette and had big boobs. "Your boobs are big." I giggled and then looked at Itachi and giggled more.

"Why do I have glasses?" Itachi asked Sakura.

"Coz I thought they'd suit you." Sakura shrugged.

"And do they?" Sasori asked her.

"I'd jump his bones if we weren't on a mission." Sakura said in a serious tone. Sasori looked amused and Itachi just raised an eyebrow. "A simple observation..."

"Followed by an action statement?" Sasori asked.

"Pretty much," Sakura shrugged. "Come on... To the funeral."

"Act sad." Itachi suggested, "You'll stand out."

"True." Sakura shrugged.

* * *

><p>The funeral was boring to Sakura, nothing was really happening but that was because it was preist talking for the time being. The speeches of remembrance were coming up.<p>

"I blame myself for Sakura's disappearance and death." Tsunade cried, "And that poor girl, she must be gone too. I let her go on a mission that didn't tell me anything about where she went only that she was healing someone. I have messaged around to find people who may have been healed by a young girl but nothing."

Tsunade took her seat and Naruto took the podium.

"I should have joined her on that mission, I would have protected her." Naruto cried. "She was too weak to go alone."

"WHAT?" Sakura choked.

"You're not weak..." I whispered.

"They are just stupid." Sakura grumbled.

A few other of Sakura's old friends said some sad things and left for their seats. The funeral was over in no time and Sakura seemed extremely pissed off.

The entire way home Sakura was fuming. We stayed in Port City over night but Sasori had to leave, I went with him, the Leader needed me to find Orochimaru and see what his plans for whatever he was going to do wasn't going to affect us.

I waved good bye to Itachi and Sakura and Sasori and I left for the Sea Country base for me to get ready.

"Bye bye." I cheered.

**Well that was a pain... dude I couldn't think of anything to write...**

**Well Itachi and Sakura has a little alone time ^^ Hehe... No graphic scenes or anything in this story... I don't have the effort **

'-_-


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Night and Day**

* * *

><p><strong>With Sakura and Itachi<strong>

Sakura sat on her bed mumbling to herself. Itachi watched Sakura's tantrum in humour and sat down next to her.

"Fuck off." Sakura said instantly to Itachi, "I can chuck a tantrum if I want to."

"If your eight." Itachi replied,

"Fuck off." Sakura added and stood up. "You're a tool."

"Excuse me?"

"You Sir are a Tool!" Sakura said and bent down so she was eye to eye with Itachi. Itachi just sat there staring at Sakura and Sakura back at him.

"You're annoying..."

"Your brother said that to me once..." Sakura replied and put her hands on Itachi's shoulders. "I cried because of it and ran away."

"And how does it make you feel now?"

"Like killing you but I know I am not strong enough... yet..." Sakura smirked, "You seem more responsive then ever..."

"Hm..."

"And now your back to one word answers." Sakura sighed and stood up to stretch her back. "Your an asshole you know tha..." Before Sakura could finish her sentence she was pinned against the wall. She saw it coming but she didn't move.

"Why didn't you move?" Itachi asked, "You have the capability."

"Maybe I didn't want to."

"And why wouldn't you?" Itachi moved his face closer to hers, his red eyes piercing her green ones. Sakura couldn't control herself, she remembered what happened when she was healing his eyes. Sakura felt his warm breath against her face and before she knew it, his lips were against hers.

She felt his tongue at her lower lip asking for entry, she opened her lips and they locked into a passionate kiss. Sakura had her hands against his masculine chest as their kiss deepened. Itachi took her waist and manoeuvred them towards the bed.

Sakura's legs hit the bed, their kiss broke only to have Itachi push her back onto the bed.

"Rough." Sakura murmured as Itachi began to undress her. Before she knew it they were both nude and Itachi was on top of her. She knew it would hurt... this was her first time after all, but she had learnt to accept pain.

"You're still a virgin?"

"Shut up." Sakura said as Itachi began to toy with her. Teasing her and kissing her. "Just do it."

"Impatient much?" Itachi sneered.

"Two words." Sakura chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasori and Me<strong>

"What are your thoughts on the girl?" Sasori asked me as I packed my bags for my mission. "So do you like her?"

"She's fun." I smiled. "And she can break tables in half!"

"Will it affect you if she was to return to her village?" Sasori asked me, "Would you be sad if she was to leave...?"

"I guess..." I shrugged, "But why would she leave?"

"You never know..." Sasori replied. "Anyway... You need to leave soon. Teleport as soon as possible and I will see you in the morning."

"I will go now..." I smiled and vanished into smoke.

I reappeared in a desert in the middle of nowhere. I could sense a series of tunnels under my feet and so I teleported into the tunnel beneath me. I began to search through the tunnels until I finally came across a ninja.

"Hello." I waved,

"WHAT THE?" He shouted and ran at me. He went to attack me. I was scared. I couldn't move. He came right in front of me, I put my hands in front of my face and crouched down in fear. But nothing happened. I opened one eyes and looked up. A snake was in front of me and the man stopped so he didn't harm it.

"Leave her..." It hissed and then turned to me, "Follow me." It offered it's tail for me to hold onto. I took the tail and it began to slide in the other direction. My arm moved left and right as it slithered along.

"THIS IS FUN!" I cheered and let go. The snake got my drift and began to move faster. It turned into a game of chasy. By the time we go to a doorway we were both on the roof, it was slithering along and I was chasing it. The door opened and the people in the room were upside down. The snake slithered to the floor and disappeared. "Oh no..."

"It's been a while Nai." A dark voice said from the room.

"UNCLE!" I shouted and jumped back onto the floor, only to teleport before hitting the floor and reappearing with my arms around him.

"Still calling me uncle are you?" He smirked and looked at the male with white hair and glassed. "Kabuto this is Nai, Nai this is Kabuto." He introduced, "I sensed you up on the land... what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what you were up to." I shrugged innocently. "I missed you..." The Leader said I had a way of persuasion. I had no idea what that meant but I was told not to mention the organisation having anything to do with this.

"Did the Akatsuki put you up to this?"

"Up to what?" I asked sadly. "What do they want with you?"

"Never mind..." He replied and stopped to look at the side passage which was opening. A dark haired boy who looked like Itachi walked in with a sword behind him.

"He looks like big brother." I hummed. Orochimaru looked at me and laughed darkly. "What's funny?"

"Nothing..." He shook his head. "To answer your question... What am I up to? Training this boy to be my successor..."

"But big brother said he was weak."

"Not anymore." The boy snapped. "Whoever your big brother is... I will kill him if he says that..."

"I think you already want to..." I murmured and then looked at Orochimaru. "Are you dying?"

"No... why?"

"Then why do you need a successor?"

"It's more of a weapon thing." The Kabuto guy replied and looked at Orochimaru who nodded to him. "A weapon for a war."

"Against who?" I gaped. "Will it be fun? Can I be in it?" War sounded like fun.

"Depends if you want to be in it..." Orochimaru replied, "It is against the Leaf Village... Would Pein be interested in a war?"

Pein is my Leader, but he didn't want to be in a war just yet. Not a pointless war like what Orochimaru probably had in mind.

"I dunno..." I shrugged, "Leader isn't big on war... he has his own things to deal with..."

"Such as?"

"He doesn't tell me anything..." I said sadly, it was true. "He says it would burden me."

"It sounds like he doesn't trust you."

"Well no..." I shook my head, "when he said you were to be removed from the Akatsuki... That was the only thing on my mind... And I couldn't keep my mind on what was happening..."

"I remember that." Orochimaru nodded, "You were attacked and you couldn't think to teleport away."

"Now she sounds like a weakling." The boy sneered.

"She is... but when she gets older her powers will come into fruition and she will be more powerful then every Akatsuki member and myself put together." Orochimaru explained to him, "Obviously your alive but what happened...? I am curious to know..." He said and sat down on the chair behind him. I sat on the floor in front of him and began my story.

"Well..." I hummed, "Six ninja ambushed me... And I tried to fight them but... I couldn't... And they went to hurt me because I was wearing my Akatsuki cloak... And then I think I was dying... BUT THEN BIG BROTHER SAVED ME!" I cheered and jumped around (While sitting down). "He used his Man... Man... Umm... Red eye thing..."

"Mangekyou." Orochimaru put in.

"That one!"

"HOLD IT!" The boy snapped, "Mangekyou... Is a Uchiha trait."

"I know." I replied, "I'm not silly."

"That's my brother..." He sneered, "Where is he?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you." I whispered and looked at the floor. He drew his sword and held it at my throat.

"Where is he?" He growled. "TELL ME!"

"I am not allowed to tell you." I repeated. I looked at Orochimaru, "Can the mean boy go n...? Ah..." I began to cough up blood. There was a sword through my chest. "What?" I was confused, he stabbed me. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to hide and the only thing I felt like doing was being in a box. I put my hand towards the mean guy and he went flying back into the wall and the ground rose to create a box around me.

I took the sword out of my chest and laid it on the floor, I tried to heal myself but I could only stop the bleeding. I started to cry...

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the box<strong>

"Now look what you've done." Orochimaru said and looked at the black haired guy.

"What is this kid?"

"She is a very powerful being Sasuke, when she wants to be..." Orochimaru replied. "It's safe to come out now..."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the box<strong>

"It's safe to come out now..." A muffled voice said. A little circle formed in the box and I looking out.

"Is he going to be nice?"

"Yes." Orochimaru nodded. "And Kabuto will heal you." The earth around me went back into the ground and Kabuto ran over to me. He healed me up and I handed Sasuke his sword back but I used a cloth in my pocket to clean off the blood. Kabuto healed my wound and I stood up to thank him.

"Uncle... can I stay the night?" I whispered, "I don't wanna go home yet... It's boring there..."

"If you want..."

Orochimaru was only ever nice to me. He was bitter to everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning with Itachi and Sakura<strong>

Sakura woke up in the hotel bed, she looked next to her to find Itachi asleep and she happened to look down and notice some very importance things... She was naked... And so was Itachi...

"What a night..." Sakura hummed and stood up. She got dressed and headed to the door. She turned and looked at Itachi, "How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours."

"And you didn't want to get up?"

"Didn't see the need."

"Douche." Sakura snorted and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's base<strong>

"So..." I hummed, "I'm going home now."

"You are?" Orochimaru replied, he was laying in bed ill.

"Yep." I smiled and put my bag on my back. "I wanna show big brother my new power."

"If you must." Orochimaru nodded.

"Can I come back?"

"Whenever you want." He nodded.

"Bye Uncle, bye Kabuto, bye Grumpy." I said. Sasuke snorted at his new name.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the base<strong>

Sakura and Itachi sat in the kitchen eating together, they seemed really close for some reason. I shrugged it off and got a can of soda.

"Report." A hologram of the Leader said as it appeared next to me. "What are Orochimaru's plans?"

"He wants a war with the Leaf... He wants my help..." I smiled, "But I said no..."

"Good." The Leader nodded, "We must keep an eye on this..."

"Yes Sir." I cheered as he disappeared.

"Did you see my little brother?" Itachi piped up randomly.

"YES!" I cheered. "He stabbed me..."

"What?" Itachi and Sakura both stood up. "Are you ok?"

"Kabuto healed me." I smiled and hugged them both. "But I have a new power!"

"And what is that?" Itachi sighed and sat back down, pulling Sakura down with him.

"Watch this!" I exclaimed and the ground beneath me rose slightly. I made myself a seat to sit on. "Cool ey?"

"That's amazing." Sakura smiled, "Out of curiosity why did Sasuke stab you?"

"Coz I didn't tell him where you were Itachi..." I shrugged, "Uncle told him off."

"Uncle?" Sakura asked,

"Orochimaru." Itachi informed her. "She has no enemies remember... She just does what she's told."

"Why does she follow the Pein?"

"Because Pein saved her from humans..." Itachi explained,

"What happened?"

"It is said that if you kill a Kitsune you receive an eternity of good fortune throughout your family." Itachi explained, "she is wanted by many humans..."

"Wait WHAT?" Sakura gaped,

"If you kill..."

"Not that." Sakura snapped, "Kitsune?"

"Fox God..." Itachi explained.

"Are you telling me that this girl here is a Fox God?"

"Indeed." Itachi nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked her,

"I thought you knew..." I hummed. "Leader says that's why I am good as persuading people... What does persuading people mean?"

"You can lead people off the right track... lead people off the truth..."

"Like what I did to you..." I cheered and jumped up and down.

"Is it true Fox God's are tricksters?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"Yep." I nodded, "But I stopped playing with people... it gets me hurt too much..." I whispered but smiled and jumped around, "Most of my powers of trickery haven't come to yet... Teleportation and Telekinesis are the main two though..."

"Sounds fun." Sakura smiled, "So is that why you're so powerful?"

"Yep." I cheered.

That morning went incredibly slowly, Sakura and Itachi were spending a lot of time together so I got bored and went to play with the animals in the forest. A bird slowly flew towards me and landed on the rock next to me. I stared at it and it stared back.

"Leaf Ninja at in the Sea Country... they want to head towards this island." The bird said to me. I jumped back in alarm and giggled.

"Leader."

"Indeed." It nodded, "Go back and collect Sakura and Itachi... I want all three of you to stop them from coming here. Make it seem as you are passing through..."

"Yes sir..." I nodded, "guess what."

"What?"

"I have power over Earth..." I giggled, "How awesome is that?"

"Very much so." It nodded and suddenly it made a calling sound. It was the bird in control again.

"Hi birdie!" I cheered and patted it. It allowed me to pat it and then flew away. "Bye bye birdie... Oops got to go." I said to myself and disappeared.

"SAKURA! ITACHI! SAKURA! ITACHI!" I screamed around the base, I was teleporting all around the base until I found them under the tree bloody from sparring. "Heal and run Heal and run!" I ordered them.

"What's happened?" Itachi stood up with Sakura. Sakura healed them both and picked up her weapons. "Leader says Leaf Ninja in Sea country main town... want to explore this land. Our people on the land are trying to keep them away from here..." I informed them. "We must act as though passing through... And knock them off track..."

"We should go west and then pass through east as if we are passing into the eastern island." Itachi nodded, "Let's move out..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Battle between new and old Allies

"_SAKURA! ITACHI! SAKURA! ITACHI!" I screamed around the base, I was teleporting all around the base until I found them under the tree bloody from sparring. "Heal and run Heal and run!" I ordered them._

"_What's happened?" Itachi stood up with Sakura. Sakura healed them both and picked up her weapons. "Leader says Leaf Ninja in Sea country main town... want to explore this land. Our people on the land are trying to keep them away from here..." I informed them. "We must act as though passing through... And knock them off track..."_

"_We should go west and then pass through east as if we are passing into the eastern island." Itachi nodded, "Let's move out..."_

* * *

><p>We trailed a road heading east from the western fishing town. I picked up a fried fish stick (or twelve) while I was there. Sakura and Itachi shared one... Dunno why... There was heaps of them... Oh well more for me...<p>

"I can sense them." Itachi informed us. Sakura nodded in response and put on her rice hat which had material all around it to prevent people from seeing who she is.

Itachi put me on his shoulders and I put my hands around his head. I was trying to be serious but I couldn't.

"You can be yourself." Itachi chuckled darkly. "You don't have to be serious..."

"Ok." I cheered.

"You do know that if my hat is knocked off there is going to be one hell of a confrontation..." Sakura warned us.

"Does that mean you will be talking a lot?" I asked.

"Yep." Sakura nodded, "I will cut it as short as possible."

"Just as long as it's amusing." Itachi replied. Sakura rolled her eyes and we walked on. We hid in the trees where six Leaf ninja stood talking. "Shall we toy with them?"

"Ok." Sakura smiled darkly. She wanted payback for them calling her weak. "You know what to do Nai..." I nodded in response.

Sakura and Itachi jumped down to the ground and shocked the ninja. I giggled at their reaction. They went into a defensive position.

"Akatsuki." The tall grey haired man snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern." Itachi replied.

"You're after my demon aren't you."

"Kyuubi doesn't belong to you." I pouted. "Demons belong to the Gods..." The Kyuubi is my father's Demon creation.

"What's with the kid?" The blond boy sneered. "Kidnapping are we?"

"No." Sakura shook her head.

"You do know you are outnumbered here six to two..." The tall grey haired man informed us. "And we will take those odds to our favour."

"And wipe your existence off this planet." The blond boy added as his eyes turned red.

_He has accessed the Demon's power..._ I thought to myself, "I haven't been near a host before... are they able to access the power?"

"That's what makes is harder to get them." Itachi replied.

"If you want Kyuubi..." the blond boy pulled out two kunai, "try and get him."

"We are not after you today." Itachi replied, "Step down."

"We cannot do that." The longer haired blond girl replied and pulled out weapons.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Lee..." The grey haired man said to the blond girl, brown haired boy with longer hair and the brown haired boy with short hair and a green spandex. "You are on that one..." He pointed to Sakura. "I, Naruto and Neji are on Itachi."

"It's pointless." Itachi replied and took me off his shoulders. He bent down to me and whispered, "If it gets bad then help us... Until then... watch their movements... if you want to stop some weapons then do so..."

"Yes big brother." I nodded and jumped into the tree.

Sakura pulled out two katana and went into a fighting stance. "Make your move." Sakura hissed. Ino was the first to make her move; she pulled out two kunai and went at Sakura. Sakura deflected her attacks easily and moved incredibly fast to avoid a black shadow coming for her. Shikamaru was using a shadow technique that he can use to stop her body, Sakura was too quick for that but the guy named Lee was nearly as fast. He nearly landed a punch but Sakura blocked and retaliated with a swing of her katana, she cut his upper arm slightly.

"Gah." He grumbled and swung his leg up to hit Sakura, she ducked out of the way and her hat nearly fell off. She returned a kick at lightning speed with added chakra to the kick and hit him in the chest, he went flying into the tree.

Sakura jumped out of the way of the another shadow attack from Shikamaru and flipped over the kunai thrown by Ino. Sakura was getting bored.

Itachi was getting bored to, he had put them all through so many illusions they didn't know what was real. If it wasn't for Neji's byakugon they would be screwed.

Sakura stood back to back with Itachi and they began off again. Sakura began to use genjutsu which made Shikamaru stop Ino with his shadow technique and Lee kicked Ino square in the chest breaking all of her ribs.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Naruto screamed at Shikamaru and Lee as they went to attack Ino again. They broke the genjutsu on them and realised they had injured Ino who was on the floor barely breathing. Naruto began to attack Sakura to keep her away from them three, they needed to get Ino conscious enough to heal herself.

Naruto was attacking Sakura full on but it looked like it was nothing to Sakura. Sakura grew tired of this and with a nod by Itachi she used an illusion technique taught to her by Konan, it was similar to teleportation. She walked behind Itachi and disappeared. Naruto stood there confused until he sensed something strange, he turned around only to be stabbed in the stomach with the sword.

"You're aim was off." Itachi commented,

"Shut up I am still perfecting it." Sakura snapped.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled not seeming to care about the sword in his stomach. He swung his arm and Sakura pulled back removing her Sword from his gut. In progress of jumping back to under the tree I was standing in her hat fell off.

Itachi appeared next to her and leant his arm on her shoulder. Sakura waved at them and laughed at their faces.

"S... Sakura?" Naruto couldn't believe it. "You... they... they said you were dead..."

"Presumed dead..." Kakashi said and looked at her in a dark way, "She may as well be... How could you?"

"SHE MUST HAVE BEEN THREATENED!" Naruto shouted.

"Sakura would never join them on her own free will!" Lee said loudly, "She is too beautiful to be with an evil group."

"Akatsuki isn't evil..." I murmured.

"Whatever they told you kid is wrong." Ino replied, she had healed herself by then.

"Explain yourself." Neji ordered her.

Sakura just laughed, "If I must..." She laughed and looked at Itachi, "I don't know if this will be amusing as you wanted it to be."

"Nai tell them a story of how Sakura became your older sister." Itachi said to me. I smiled and jumped down onto his shoulders.

"Well Leader told me to find someone to heal big brothers eyes so I went to the Leaf Village and the Hokage said she could come... and then it took us AGES to get near home and then big brother and our friends took her and then they had to hurt her to make her heal big brother but then she still wouldn't and then she said mean things to me and Itachi punished her then she said she'd heal him as an apology to me. The she figured seeing she had healed brother she decided to stay... then she got super strong and we went to her funeral which was bad because you all said she was weak. So Sakura isn't happy anymore..."

"Sakura..." Naruto whispered, "YOU DIDNT HAVE TO JOIN THEM! You could have come back... we wouldn't have judged you! I would have done it too!"

"That doesn't mean anything to me." Sakura snorted, "You all think I am weak..."

"But... when we were genin... you were always so weak... we had to protect you..."

"That was then." Sakura shook her head, "That was before I developed into my full potential... You all pathetic."

"I will bring you back!" Naruto snapped and a demonic aura enveloped him. Sakura didn't know what to do, she had never faced this power.

"We do not need this blood shed right now."Itachi informed the ninja.

"Well you are going to get it." Naruto growled, "I will kill you Itachi and take Sakura home!" The red chakra went flying towards Itachi and Sakura, they didn't have time to move and they prepared themselves for impact but it never came.

I stood in front of them, stabbed multiple times by the chakra.

"Nai." Sakura whispered.

My red eyes were glowing bright as blood dripped to the floor. I began to growl at the ninja as Naurto's red chakra retreated back into him and his demonic power was suppressed.

"Why is he reverting?" Sakura asked,

"Nai is suppressing it... a power passed on in the family I guess." Itachi suggested. My blood shot forward from my wounds and stabbed the ninja like the demon chakra did to me.

The blood dropped to the floor and my eyes returned to normal. I turned to Itachi and Sakura and shook my head. I felt really weird, I knew what I did but I didn't know how I did it.

"What just happen...?" I was unconscious.

* * *

><p>"She's been unconscious for six months now..." Sakura informed the Leader who was standing next to Nai's bed. He wasn't a hologram this time. "Do you know what that power was?"<p>

"It was a power passed down from her mother... she is a God but her mother was a Demon God who had the power to make her blood into weapons..."

"And being able to suppress Naruto's demon?"

"Her father created the Kyuubi but not to attack humans... that was a humans influence on it..." Pein informed Sakura. "It is her power that allows me to harvest the power of the tailed demons. She is all for it because she doesn't want demons to be in the hands of humans."

"Ok..." Sakura nodded, "Why had she been unconscious?"

"I think it is because she wasn't ready to use such a power as she did... she is only very young." Pein explained and looked at Sakura, "We need to meet up with the others... there is another problem we need to deal with."

Sakura followed Pein into the meeting room where Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi and Kisame stood waiting. Pein told them to sit down but they noticed two missing people.

"Where are Hidan and Kakuzu?" Sasori asked, "If this meeting is of dire importance... where are they?"

"Dead." Pein said,

"What?" They asked,

"Hidan is immortal and Kakuzu is well... Kakuzu..." Sakura replied, "how?"

"I don't think they are dead but they are useless for the time being..." Pein replied, "But that is besides the point. I think it is time we did something... About Orochimaru..."

"What is he doing?"

"It is as Nai informed us, Orochimaru was planning a war and he has waged it." Pein replied, "Unfortunately we are unable to stand on the sidelines... Have you heard of the term 'the enemy of your enemy is your friend'?"

"Are you considering making an ally of the Leaf?" Itachi asked in serious tone. "They will not agree so easily..."

"We have power beyond their imagination... they are fully aware that if they had our power then they could have an advantage in this war..."

"How will we consult them about this matter?"

"Walk in and demand to see the Hokage." Pein replied, "Or something more subtle... Nai would have a better chance at this... We wait two more weeks before we do this... hopefully Nai will wake up by then..."

"So..." Sakura hummed, "We wait..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I am not good with fight scenes... <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - The Enemy of my Enemy is My Friend**

It had hit the two week mark and Nai was still unconscious, Sakura had been trying to wake her up that entire time but she had no luck.

"If she wakes up then get her to me as soon as possible," Itachi instructed Sasori who offered to look after her. "Sakura will need to make sure she is ok..."

"I figured as much." Sasori nodded, "I will remain with her until she is awake."

"I have seen her stirring now and then so it should be soon." Sakura explained.

"I will get some food in her and then we will leave." Sasori nodded. Sakura and Itachi took their bags and left in an instant. It only took a few hours to get to the Leaf Village and it was more than easy to get into the village.

"Where do you want to go?" Itachi asked Sakura as they stood in a back alley.

"Well there is a little pond my team and I used to meet up at..." Sakura shrugged, "It's a nice place to just take in the scenery... until we are ambushed of course...

"Then we will head there." Itachi replied and they put their rice hats on their heads. They moved quickly with Sakura in lead and landed in the middle of the bridge, there were a few people in the area who were alarmed at the sudden appearance of people in black coats with red clouds.

"I kind of expected them to be here by now..." Sakura brought up,

"It's been 5 seconds..."

"Exactly... talk about slow reaction." Sakura sighed and leaned against the rails, she looked relaxed but she was on guard.

"We should have gotten food..."

"I didn't think you'd have thoughts like that on missions, you haven't before...," Sakura snorted,

"I do sometimes." Itachi replied with a raised eyebrow, "You always think of things like this..."

"We shouldn't be talking about stuff like this," Sakura replied as Itachi leant on the rails across from her. "We are here on a mission."

"Indeed." Itachi nodded, not knowing why he mentioned that.

"I hope they don't imprison us..." Sakura hummed.

"Why?"

"Coz there goes the sex with you..." Sakura snorted,

"You only using me for sex are you?"

"Pretty much." Sakura snickered and shook her head, "You know I love you."

"This conversation isn't the type of thing to be talking about on a mission." Itachi hummed,

"Pfft..." Sakura replie and sighed, "I am getting bored now... I guess you are right we SHOULD have gotten food."

"I wonder if we have time..." Itachi shrugged but stood up as he sensed ninja coming. "Why do I sense my brother?"

"It seems he has returned." Sakura replied as they stood back to back. "I wonder what would happen if we toyed with him."

"My thoughts exactly." Itachi replied.

Neither of them drew weapons as several ninja appeared around them, the only ones Sakura knew was Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Kiba.

"About time." Itachi muttered.

"How dare you come here?" Tsunade said as she appeared in front of Sakura. Sakura didn't flinch, nor did she go for a weapon. "Why are you not armed?"

"Because we have a proposition." Sakura replied.

"Your voice..." Tsunade whispered and stood back as Sakura revealed herself. "They said you were in the Akatsuki but I couldn't believe it..."

"Now about that proposition." Sakura hummed.

"What proposition?" Tsunade snapped, "I have no time to listen to the likes of you people..."

"You attack us and we will set our little friend on you again." Sakura warned her, "The damage to your ninja was done by her and she is all set to go again." Sakura bluffed.

"Why isn't she with you now?"

"The element of surprise is her favourite technique." Sakura laughed. From the damage caused to her ninja the last time they faced the 'small girl' she didn't want to risk it.

"And your proposition?" Tsunade asked,

"There is a war on the rise." Itachi said as he turned around to face Tsunade, "And we have chosen a side."

"And why would we trust you?"

"Because with us on your team you have a higher chance of defeating your enemies... and vice versa..."

"And why our side?"

"Like we would join a creepy snake..." Sakura chuckled darkly and looked at Sasuke, "Unless you were gay or seriously fucked up."

"He is fucked up." Itachi replied and put his arms around Sakura, "I'm the cause of it."

"Itachi." Sasuke hissed after hearing the conversation. Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to stop him from attacking. He was obviously warned not to attack him face on if Itachi was there.

"And if we say no...?"

"Well we will be dragged into this war whether we want to be in it or not," Sakura explained, "so you either want us on your side or against you. We don't like the idea of working on the side of the snake but if it gets to that point then so be it..."

"I am going to need time to think about this..." Tsunade said, "I cannot make a decision here and now, under what I am guessing is mutual ground I will allow you to remain in the village but under constant watch and your friend is going to have to come out of hiding."

"She isn't here..." Sakura sighed, "She and another member will be coming soon though..."

"Where is she now?"

"Probably at the base." Sakura replied, "She gets bored easily." Itachi squeezed Sakura's shoulder which was a gesture of amusement at her bluffs.

"Tsunade," Kakashi stood next to her, "I have managed to talk Sasuke into allowing it but if Gai's team, Kurenai's team, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and my team stays in the Uchiha compound, they will be under constant watch."

"I will allow this and there will be Anbu patrolling the compound..." Tsunade nodded, "I will return to the office, get Naruto and Kiba to retrieve all the other ninja and bring them to my office. Sasuke and you can lead them to the Uchiha Compound... Anbu will be patrolling."

"Yes ma'am." Kakashi nodded and looked at Sakura who waved and smiled darkly.

"Hi there." She said and chuckled.

"Come on, follow us." Kakashi said, ignoring Sakura's greeting.

"We get tour guides and entourage." Sakura joked, she noticed all the Anbu watching from a distance.

"It's only natural." Itachi nodded.

"Oi Sasuke!" Sakura called out, "Got any grub at your place, we are hungry." Sasuke seemed to be ignoring them.

"Well that's rude." Sakura snorted as Itachi put his arm around her, she put her mouth to his ear and whispered "How shall we mess with him?"

"Make him jealous."

Sakura smiled and held the hand that was over her shoulders. "When Nai gets here we may need to tone it down though... But Sasori might keep her busy... He keeps her occupied."

"That is the good thing about a one track mind..."

* * *

><p>In the large compound Sasuke refused to let Itachi anywhere near their old house so they were to stay in the large manor which had room for all the ninja who were to watch Sakura and Itachi. There was a room kept spare for Sasori and Nai to have when they would arrive, Sakura and Itachi opted to share a room which Kakashi allowed.<p>

"You are allowed anywhere around this manor and in the bath spas." Kakashi explained, "If you step foot off this property you will be in direct violation or our current treaty and arrested."

"When's dinner?" Sakura asked causing Kakashi to pout and shake his head at her ignorance.

"In an hour, the others will be joining us..." Kakashi replied, "There will be a total of 14 people in this household..."

"Can we freshen up?" Sakura asked, "I figure I should ask your permission before doing anything... do you need to watch?" She was teasing him.

"You are both free to use the baths..." Kakashi replied, "The left one is for women, right for males..."

"And the middle one is for joined." Itachi replied, "If she needs to know where anything is I can show her."

"We will be in the middle one..." Sakura sung as Itachi took her hand and led her to the baths. "Join us if you want to..."

"Your such a tease." Itachi said once they were in the bath. They had their new pair of clothes put on the hooks in the change room and their old near them; it was a sign to anyone who enters that if they come in, they were naked.

Though they looked relaxed they were both alert to everything that was happening. Somehow Sakura had managed to find a comfortable spot sitting on Itachi's lap and had her head back against his neck.

"I haven't actually looked at your body properly in some time." Itachi noted, "I had forgotten about your tattoos."

"I got them ages ago." Sakura snorted. She had a silhouetted cherry blossom tree and pink blossoms starting from her lower back to her neck, the tree sprouts out over her shoulders and up her neck. She has 'Itachi' on her left arm and 'Akatsuki' on her right arm. It was a reminder of her choices and where it brought her to.

Itachi had Sakura's name on his left right arm and on his chest, the one on his chest is surrounded by a blood red cherry blossom that dripped down like blood.

**(AN – I like tattoos so Sakura now has Tattoo XD )**

"I know." Itachi nodded. "But you seem to have new ones... on your chest..." Sakura snickered and turned to face him. "Well this is a little bit of an awkward position."

"When did you get that one?" He pointed to the small fox on her arm above the 'A' in Akatsuki. "Is that a symbol of Nai?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed my hands."

"You always wear gloves..." Itachi replied.

"That's true," Sakura shrugged, "I got this sudden obsession with tattoos..." She had a roses and thorned vines intertwining with 'Itachi' and 'Akatsuki' and it looped around her hand and fingers.

Itachi held her fingers and examined the tattoos, "I like them."

"Well if you didn't then I'd be stuffed." Sakura snorted. "So we have our names on each other I think it is established with aren't just sex buddies..."

"You think?"

"I am the only one you talk casually to aren't I?"

"Pretty much."

"I really want to tear into you right now but I do believe Sasuke is standing behind us." Sakura sighed and turned around to look at him. The top half of her body was out of the water now and her breasts were at full show.

"Why aren't you wearing a towel over your top half?" Sasuke snapped, "I can see everything." Sasuke was looking away from Sakura.

"Your such a child." Sakura replied, "And neither of us is wearing a towel." Sakura informed him.

"Kakashi said you had been in here enough... And he didn't want you two alone." Sasuke sneered, he was disturbed by Sakura's last statement.

"Indeed as childish as ever." Itachi nodded, "You are free to join us."

He didn't say anything; he just left in a huff. "What a tool." Sakura snorted and jumped out. She dried herself and put on a black singlet that had a low V neck and back and a pair of black baggy capris pants.

"Tattoos on your legs?" Itachi looked down. Sakura smiled because she always wore pants everywhere whish knee high boots which had knee high socks on underneath which she kept on when alone with Itachi. (**Wink Wink Nudge Nudge)**

"I told you I have a thing for tattoos now." Sakura smirked. On her left leg she had a mountain of skulls and a tombstone with her last name on it and 'Konoha'.

"I love the tombstone." He said as he put his black pants on and his black shirt. Sakura took his arm that had he name in black with a red blood effect to it.

"I swear this tattoo makes it seem like I am going to be the end of you." Sakura hummed and kissed him.

"You are..." Itachi replied and pushed her against the wall. During their heated kiss a coughing was heard. They turned to the door where Kakashi stood there watching them.

"Don't look at us like that, we aren't prisoners." Sakura said as Itachi let her go. "Dinner ready?"

"In the dining room." Kakashi said and walked away.

"I think he is jealous too." Itachi said and took Sakura's hand. He led her out of the change room and into the hallway going towards the dining room.

Stepping into the dining room they had 14 people staring at them. They took the two empty seat at the top of the table, Sakura was next to Naruto and Itachi was next to Kakashi.

"Well this is awkward." Sakura was the first to speak. "Stop looking at me like that or I will throw food at you."

"How could you Sakura?" Ino asked, "How could you leave Konoha?"

"Easily... I am pretty sure I explained this that day in the forest..." Sakura replied, "this isn't really dinner conversation and we are not on trial so enough talk."

"She has a point..." Kakashi nodded, "To be honest I don't want to know the details of her betrayal over dinner."

"What he said." Sakura nodded.

For the rest of the night no one talked to either Sakura or Itachi, they stared but that was about it. Itachi and Sakura made sure to piss them off by showing displays of affection in front of them but went to bed rather early, they planned to have an early bath and were to meet with the Hokage about the verdict the next day; they came up with the decision quicker than expected.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I need more violence in this fanfiction... <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – The Verdict**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little warning this is a very boring chapter that just explains some stuff and all... Feel free to just skim though it XD I understand it is confusing and no I dont have any idea what is going on either... . I kinda dragged on... I'll fix it eventually...<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning as planned Sakura and Itachi had a short bath had made themselves breakfast. They ate it in the yard but they were still on the property so they were not in trouble. Sakura was in her pyjamas so loose short shorts and a loose tank top singlet. Itachi has only his black pants on. By the time anyone found them Sakura was sitting on top of Itachi and kissing him.<p>

She sensed a few of them were watching but she ignored them until they heard them cough to get their attention, "You guys are annoying." Sakura said and rolled her eyes as she looked up, Itachi looked over to them as well.

"Can we help you?"

"We were checking up on you."

"You have checked now go." Sakura snapped, "We are busy."

"Tsunade is ready to see you."

"Annoying..."Itachi said as Sakura pulled him up and looked down. "We should get dressed..."

Wearing what they wore yesterday they got to the Hokage's office where they stood in front of Tsunade and the members of the council.

"We have agreed for the time being but we need information on what with teaming up entitles you and us to do..." Tsunade explained,

"We knew you would say that," Sakura replied seriously and pulled out a scroll, she opened the scrolled and put blood on the seal. A hologram of Pein, their Leader appeared and stunned them all.

"I summoned you to explain to them about the boundaries and shit."

"Ok." Pein replied and turned to Tsunade. "Hello Lady Tsunade, my name is Pein and I am appealing for a temporary truce between us in order to fight a mutual enemy."

"I knew I should have put it like that." Sakura hummed to Itachi who snorted in response.

"We understand that but what about Naruto? And the other Hosts you are after."

"We are temporary putting a hold our primary goals until the war is over... We will give time for recovery."

"And why would you be so kind?" Tsunade asked in spite,

"Because what is the fun of hunting something that is already injured." Sakura explained, Pein nodded in agreement.

"And if you are wiped out?" Tsunade asked,

"Sakura can bring us back after death." Pein replied, "She has done it before and she can do it again."

"Is this true?" Tsunade asked Sakura,

"Indeed." Sakura nodded, "I have gained more medical skill then you could ever dream to have."

"On this basis we will allow this truce." Tsunade nodded, "We will set up housing for you all and we will not have any ninja watching you but don't be surprised if they monitor you on their own accord."

"We'd be offended if they did." Pein replied, "The Akatsuki will be here in several days." Pein turned to Sakura, "Nai is still unconscious but Sasori has noticed more movement..."

"Excellent." Sakura nodded, "Hopefully Nai has woken up by the time the others come." Pein disappeared and the counsel left. That left Sakura, Itachi and Tsunade alone.

"I think we need to talk Sakura." Tsunade said in a serious tone, "and I am sure everyone else would like to have a chat too."

"This is going to be boring." Sakura sighed and looked at Itachi, "You can run away during my littler intervention if you want."

"No I will remain with you..."Itachi nodded, "Where is this little intervention to be held?"

"At the Uchiha manor, Kakashi has set up some food there and we will be leaving to go there now." Tsunade informed them.

Sakura and Itachi found themselves at the end of the table again with 15 pairs of eyes staring at them.

"This is awkward." Sakura murmured, "Déjà vu..." She sighed and rubbed her eyes, "So let this intervention BEGIN!" She threw her arms up making a few of them go on alert. "You guys are stupid..."

"What happened to you Sakura?" Naruto asked, he went to grab one of her hands but she moved so her chin was resting on her hands. "Why did you do this?"

"Nai told you." Sakura replied, "She said the whole story when we met in the forest."

"So she conned you into an ambush where you were captured, you upset her, healed Itachi as an apology and then you figured you would join... that makes no sense..." Naruto replied in annoyance, his anger was rising. "So what if you healed an enemy?" He snorted, "So you just decided to drop all your beliefs and morals and join the enemy... did they threaten you?"

"No they offered..." Sakura shrugged, "I mean they tortured the shit out of me until I healed Itachi... The stuff with Nai happened and when I healed Itachi, I got to know him better and then I decided... As well as being a traitor I couldn't help but find myself falling for Itachi so... I joined..."

"So you just dropped us like it was nothing..." Tsunade replied, "We are your friends... we would have let you back."

"Knowing this, would you still go down the path you chose...?" Kakashi asked, "Would you have come back? Would they let you return?"

"I thought about this..." Sakura replied, "No I would have stayed with Akatsuki... I couldn't leave Nai alone with that lot..."

"What's wrong with us?" Itachi asked her curiously,

"Konan was never around so she would be stuck with you guys and she is too innocent to be left alone with you lot..."

"That's true." Itachi nodded, "She probably would have cried if you left."

"So you abandoned your village for a brat and my pathetic brother..." Sasuke spat, "What happened to your devotion for me?"

"Died out when you left me unconscious on a bench." Sakura shrugged.

"You missed out Little Brother." Itachi said to Sasuke with a raised eyebrow and put his arm around Sakura; she looked at him and kissed him deeply.

"Did it ever occur to you that you would have to come after me one day?" Naruto snapped and slammed his fist on the table.

"Not my job." Sakura replied bluntly, "That is Itachi's and Kisame's job..."

"So that is your logic, as long as you don't have to do it, it doesn't matter." Naruto cried,

"Well if they need help then I'm there in a flash." Sakura replied, "And I am usually with Itachi anyway so either way you're dead..."

"What about all the time we spent together?" Naruto asked, "I still love you Sakura..."

"Yeah I don't care." Sakura replied and stood up with Itachi.

"Sakura..." Naruto whispered,

"Naruto..." Sakura sighed, "I..." Sakura stopped and looked around, she sensed someone coming.

...

"BIG BROTHER...!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be better... maybe...<strong>


End file.
